Wink Murder
by zeemelz
Summary: A mysterious serial killer is on the loose. Their target? The friends and family of Tru Davies. Before Tru knows it, she is plunged into a real life game of wink murder. But who will she be able to bring back from the dead?


**Here it is at last **_**MewLettuceAndVampsRule**_** and **_**Essence of Gold**_**! My first fanfiction!**

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction story. Hope you enjoy. (This is especially for Claire, Izzy, Charlie, Anne + Fiona) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRU CALLING! **

**1. Lindsay Back!**

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at 10."

"Yep! See you then!"

"_Don't_ be late."

"Lindsay, you know me. I'll be up especially early just for you!"

"Yeah, Tru, I _do_ know you. You'll be so exhausted from your night shift at the morgue that you'll sleep past your alarm and forget all about me."

"Hey, my best friend comes back from England and thinks that I'll forget about her. It's a little thing called trust. Try and have a little in me."

"I do trust you Tru. I just want this fortnight to go…I don't know…I just don't want any flaws, you know. I want to tell Randall a zillion good things, not bad things. You know, if anything goes wrong, I will literally die."

"Lindsay, I _will_ be there, okay. Look, can I put the phone the down and marvel at the fact that you're back and not be late for work or am I gonna have to see if Harrison will let me borrow his car."

"Good point. Oh, and by the way, I still can't believe you haven't moved on from that job at the morgue. I mean, you could be out there being the world's greatest ever doctor!"

"Yeah, I know. But, I suppose there are just some jobs that certain people are just meant to do."

"And are you just _meant_ to work in a morgue?"

"I think so."

"Okay… well, I'll see you"

"Yeah. Bye."

The phone line went dead. As Tru put the phone down she thought about what Lindsay had said.

_And are you just _meant_ to work in a morgue? _

_I think so._

Lindsay had said it in a sort of half-joking tone. But then again, how could you expect her to say it seriously. Lindsay thought the whole 'meant to be here' stuff was absolute crap. She also didn't know Tru's secret. So how could she understand what Tru had meant when she had replied to Lindsay's question with 'I think so'?

Tru saved lives. The people who were reeled into the morgue had usually died an unnatural death, and some of them asked Tru for help. I know what you're thinking, how can a dead person ask for help? Tru didn't know the answer either. All she knew was that somehow they managed to.

Tru glanced at the clock.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath. She punched Harry's number into the phone and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hello, Harrison speaking!"

"Hey Harry, it's Tru,"

"Tru! Good to hear from you!"

"Harry, I called you _yesterday_. It hasn't been that long since we last spoke."

"Yeah, I know. So anyway, what do you want?"

"I need to borrow your car…again. You know mine's in for service and…"

"No problemo, sis. I'm already outside the appartments. You see, I just knew you were gonna ask to use my car today. So here I am."

"Thanks Harry, you're a star! I'll be down in a minute!"

"Okay, see you then."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Thanks again," Tru said as she got out of the car.

"Hey! Do you mind if I come with you, just to say hi to Davis."

"Sure"

Harrison followed Tru as she walked towards the lift. They said nothing as they went down. There was nothing to say. The lift doors opened to reveal Davis pacing nervously. He turned round to look at them.

"Hey Tru. Umm, it's good to see you here. You know, like, uh…" he said nervously.

"Okay," Harrison said, "If I didn't know you better I would say you were acting _really_ weird."

"Yeah," Tru added, "What's wrong."

"Well, it's, ummm, it's Lindsay. Okay, uhh, you better see for yourself."

Davis led them to the main room of the morgue, the room where they brought the dead bodies. Tru and Harrison stopped suddenly, unable to believe what they saw. Lying on the table, pale white and covered in blood, was Lindsay.

"No," Harrison muttered, and fell to his knees, crying.

**Okay, this was probably rubbish. So… Yeah well, comment on it PLEASE! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday 16****th**** may!**


End file.
